When a magnetic sensor using an anisotropic magnetoresistive effect element is exposed to a strong magnetic field, a magnetization direction of the element may become destabilized, and output of the element may be affected. In order that the magnetization direction of the element is directed in a prescribed direction, the magnetization direction of the element is forcefully aligned by a reset current prior to measurement (Non-patent Literature 1).
For example, Patent Literature 1 includes a description of an integrated-type magnetic field detection device that has a magnetic field detection element forming a bridge circuit. In the integrated magnetic field detection device of Patent Literature 1, a first spiral-shaped coil has a set-reset function. A second coil and a third coil are configured to generate magnetic fields capable of use for testing, compensation, calibration, and feedback.